Edeline
by dianewriter
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts
1. Edeline

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling round at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask you for your attention, while I give out a few notices"

He faltered as the doors at the entrance of the hall suddenly opened, Harry's and everyone's head swiveled round as they turned to see who was coming, a hooded figure stood there, they lowered their hood and revealed a girl, about 15. She grinned and walked up between the two central tables, she was wearing a long black travelling cloak which dragged slightly behind her, she stopped slightly where Harry sat and glanced at him for a fraction of a second before passing on smoothly until she reached the teachers where she stopped and smiled. Professor Dumbledore walked round his lectern and shook her hand. All the students looked puzzled and whispered to each other, all wondering about this girl whom they had never seen before. A slight hum swept round this hall which ceased as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"This is a new student, I know this is unorthodox but I would like to welcome a new student, she will be in fourth year, now let's do this properly. If you could Professor..?"

Professor McGonagall stood up and brought the stool and hat forward again. She looked straight at the young girl with no expression and her crisp voice rang out

"Porter, Edeline"

Edeline sat on the stool and the hat was placed in her head. Unlike when the first years wore it, it did not hang down around her face but sat well fitting to her. She made it suit her, not an easy task.

There was silence about the hall as the hat stewed over Edeline, suddenly it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" Edeline stood up and swept the hat off, picked up the stool and gave it back to Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor table started to clap, a little hesitantly because the situation was so strange. Harry thought she would come and sit with the rest of the fourth years but instead she Edeline sat at the end of the table, along with the first years.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and proceeded with his speech. The school sat and waited until it was over, and when it was there was the usual clamber to get out of the great hall. Harry glanced back at the new girl who was in line with the first year's still, behind the prefect who was showing them to the tower. She caught Harry's eye and smiled at him and he found himself smiling back at her. He wanted to go over and talk to her but Ron was jostling him along to the common room.


	2. Dormitory

Hermione made her way up the stairs to her dormitory; she opened the door to her new fourth year room and found the other girls unpacking and decorating round their beds, Lavender and Parvati were excitedly gossiping about something but stopped short when Hermione drew close to them. Hermione had been about to choose a bed near them but decided not to. She chose a bed on the other side of the room and started changing; she was in bed reading when Edeline walked in, there were no beds except for the one next to Hermione so she took that one, as she changed she revealed a scar down the side of her, under her arm to just below her waist. Hermione looked away, knowing it was impolite to stare but apparently Lavender and Parvati had no such qualms

"Bloody hell, where did you get that?" gasped Lavender

Edeline was silent and Hermione could see her jaw tensing as she quickly pulled on a top and trousers and got into bed.

"Um Edeline isn't it? Lavender here asked you a question. Its polite to answer it" said Parvati across the room.

Edeline looked pained for a second then looked up and smiled faintly, Hermione could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" said Edeline finally.

Lavender leaned over and said something to Parvati, she snorted with laughter and the two of them laughed with no attempt to hide who they were laughing at. Hermione had had enough.

"Excuse me, don't be so rude. How would you like it? Be nice for once will you." The two girls stopped and looked over with raised eyebrows then burst into peals of laughter. Hermione sighed and was about to resume reading but she stopped and stared at Edeline. She was sitting up and staring with so ferociously. She held so much anger in that gaze. Hermione saw her mouth the word 'Stop' and even though she had not heard her say it, the two girls suddenly stopped laughing and just looked over and said nothing. Edeline lay down and closed her eyes and there was silence throughout the room. Hermione set down her book and switched off her light and lay there in the darkness wondering about Edeline.


End file.
